


Lana

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. . Angustia. Traumas posguerra. EWE. AU. Slash.DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.





	Lana

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. . Angustia. Traumas posguerra. EWE. AU. Slash.  
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

  
—¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
—Mmm... s-sí, sí, creo que sí.  
  
—¿Quieres un poco de agua?  
  
—¿Eh? Sí, por favor.  
  
Respirar. Expirar.  
  
Dentro. Fuera.  
  
Una vez más. De nuevo.  
  
Parecía una idiotez pero el hacer aquello cada vez que despertaba de tal modo tras tener una de esas malditas pesadillas que parecían nunca le abandonarían, le ayudaba enormemente a no terminar de perderse en sus recuerdos del pasado mientras enfocaba su mente en un acto tan simple pero vital como ese.  
  
—Toma.  
  
Tomando el vaso de golpe lo devolvió vacío sin siquiera ver antes de tragar con fuerza y graznar a duras penas un pobre pero muy sentido;  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—Siempre. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
  
Negó. No. Ni hablar ni nada. Quería olvidar, solo eso, pero como al parecer sus deseos nunca se cumplían habría de conformarse con tan solo intentar hundirlo y ocultarlo en lo más recóndito de sí para, de ser posible, no desenterrarlo jamás.  
  
—Sabes que te ha ayudado antes.  
  
—No. No puedo.  
  
—Harry.  
  
—¡He dicho que no, Sev!  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Por favor, no. No te enojes ahora. No puedo Sev, en verdad no puedo pensar más en ello ahora mismo.  
  
Y era cierto. Hablar de las pesadillas era casi tan terrorífico como tenerlas para él porque al hablar de ellas tenía que inevitablemente recordar exactamente lo que había soñado. Lo que había vivido. Era insoportable.  


 

* * *

 

  
Habían pasado ya casi cinco años desde la tan 'ansiada' batalla final y las secuelas de tal evento aún estaban presentes en sus mentes, en sus corazones. La pena y el dolor de la guerra empañaba cualquier recuerdo que tuvieran de esos años, opacando con su pesar todo recuerdo medianamente grato que tuvieran de entonces y dejándolos sintiéndose miserables de ya no poder sonreír ante nada de su desastroso pasado.  
  
Porque la guerra y el fin de esta. La épica batalla final sí fue ansiada... ansiada por todos menos por quién tenía la inmensa carga de liderarla. Y no solo liderarla sino también el peso de saber que todos, absolutamente todos, ya fueran conocidos o no, contaban con él para liderarla hacia no otro fin que la victoria y nada menos que eso. Y Severus sabía mejor que nadie los costos que aquello tuvo. Era completamente comprensible.  
  
Siempre había discutido con Albus al respecto porque nunca pudo creer que aquel mocoso, aquel pequeño niño escuálido fuera sobre quien descansara el incierto futuro de todo el mundo mágico. Era... de no creer realmente. Pero por una razón u otra, lo hizo. Creyó. Confió en el maldito viejo para ayudarle a formarle, para guiarlo. Y dio todo de sí para que, aunque fuera desde las sombras, él pudiera ayudarle cuando lo necesitara. Así éste lo supiera o no.  
  
Sin embargo su confianza fue crudamente derribada cuando el viejo le dio la verdadera razón de ser el 'elegido'.

El elegido y una mierda.

Era un maldito sacrificio. Un lento trabajo para crear al perfecto mártir para que, llegado el momento, fuera a su muerte sin siquiera luchar porque había sido criado para ello.  
  
El viejo solo lo mantuvo hasta que tuviera qué, tal y como dijo en aquel momento en el que se enteró; 'como un cerdo para el matadero'.  
  
—¿Sev?  
  
—¿Mmm?  
  
—¿Estás, enojado?  
  
Y Severus suspiró. Esa falta de confianza. Esa necesidad ya nata de complacer sin importar qué.  
  
Todo el menor en sí era una secuela.  
  
—No, Harry, no estoy enojado para nada y lo sabes.  
  
—Si quieres...  
  
—Shhh... tienes que descansar, ¿sí?  
  
—Mmm —acordó el menor murmurando apenas.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el mayor, ya conociendo de antemano cada mueca que el menor hacía.  
  
—N-nada, Sev.  
  
—Harry... —suspiró.  
  
—Na... bueno, es que. No puedo dormir. No ahora —se apresuró a agregar al ver que Severus pensaba replicar, de seguro recordando aquella época de la que tanto les había costado salir cuando apenas si lograba dormir unos minutos por días.  
  
—De acuerdo, ¿quieres leer algo? ¿salir a caminar un rato?  
  
—¿Podemos ir fuera? —preguntó el menor, como siempre demostrando que esperaba una negativa aunque bien supiera que con Severus eran muy pocas las veces que se le negaba algo.  
  
—¿Fuera?  
  
—Sí, quiero ver las estrellas.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Ya no dijeron más. No había qué decir realmente.  
  
Severus tomó en el camino la suave colcha de lana que tenían siempre sobre la punta de la cama para esas noches en las que las temperaturas bajaban demás o simplemente estaban del ánimo adecuado para acurrucarse un poco más entre sí en lugar de subirle al fuego que por lo general siempre ardía en la alcoba, encaminándose hacia el gran ventanal que hacía a la vez de puertas hacia la terraza que habían armado en lo que antes había sido un pequeño y triste balcón. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y algunos recuerdos entretejidos a ellos pero también conscientes del otro.

  
Así fue que, aún sin decir palabra, Severus tomó asiento en uno de los sillones tipo mecedoras que Harry tanto había insistido en tener y amaba, abriendo los brazos en clara muestra hacia su pareja quien, sin demora y con apenas un esbozo de sonrisa, se dirigió presuroso hacia ellos antes de acomodarse a gusto mientras se sentaba en el regazo del mayor. Tranquilo. En paz. Aunque no más fuera una paz momentánea.  
  
Un pequeño placer para ambos. El sostenerse. El sentirse. El simplemente sentir la respiración del otro contra su piel. Disfrutando de la brisa fresca y un poco húmeda de la noche y el olor a hierbas que traía desde las hierbas de su vivero y jardín y de poder ver las estrellas en un cielo extrañamente despejado.  
  
Una noche simple, cálida en su propio color y forma.  
  
Una noche más en la vida de ambos que se sumaría a las tantas que ya habían vivido y a las que aún les faltaba por llegar pero que, mientras estuvieran juntos en el camino a ellas, no tenían prisa de esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado! ;)


End file.
